togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki
Shiki (シキ) is one of the main characters of Togainu no Chi. He is voiced by Hikari Midorikawa Appearance Shiki has black hair and red eyes about 188 cm and is always seen wearing only black clohing and a katana. He is the strongest man in Igra. He has killed many Igra participant without warning so he is feared by many participants. He does not colletc or carries tags and dosen't seem like a Igra participant. Anime Shiki appears in the first episode of the Togainu no Chi anime. He is then seen at the very end of that episode slaying a group of Igra participants who were going to kill Akira. After the Igra participants were slain, Shiki points his katana to Akira but does not kill him, merely holding his sword to Akira's throat. After this he walks away. Later he is encountered again while Akira and his group were resting in a safe (or neutral) zone, appearing just down the street having slain several people, causing an uproar for it being so close to the safe zone. This causes Rin to immediately give chase, with Akira following close behind, concerned for his friend. When Akira loses sight of Rin, he encounters Skiki in a dark alleyway and a battle ensues. Shiki, clearly being the stronger of the two, easily bests Akira and sends him flying through a glass window of an abandoned building, where he grabbes the nearly unconscious Akira and begins suffocating him against a wall. In what could possibly be a slight interest in his victim, Skiki states in a fairly mocking voice that he will let Akira go if he simply begs for his life (a gesture it is unknown if he would have kept as the only reason Akira survived their last encounter was by not begging for his life). Akira refuses, and instead finds his chance to free himself by kicking Shiki in the stomach, although Akira collapses to the floor right after. Shiki then decides to leave the battered Akira for the time being. A few episodes later Shiki again meets up with Akira and what seems like another battle - though it was actually a threat of a battle - ensues over a suitcase (which the viewer can suspect is filled with "Line") Akira was standing near. Upon an exchange of a few words and a short clash or swords, Shiki takes the suitcase and walks off into the night letting Akira live to see yet another day. Shiki is next seen when Rin, alone on a motorway, yells his name. They clash for a short period of time, and it is then shown that Rin and he are related, but having different mothers. Rin lands near a broken edge of the motorway, and he falls down, with Shiki disappearing. After this, he is revealed as the Il Re when Rin presents a 'full house' of tags to Arbitro, who then accepts the challenge on Shiki's behalf. Shiki mocks Rin as they fight, causing the other to fall into desperation as he tries to kill him. However, just as he is about to kill Rin, Akira appears, saving Rin from his death. Bombs are dropped on the 'Palace', and Shiki is seen in what seems like shock. Akira and Rin then escape, leaving him and four others behind to fend for themselves. It is unclear how they - Shiki, Arbitro, Kau, Gunji and Kiriwar escaped. Near the end of the series - episode 11 - he is seen battling n (Nicole Premier), and is seen to be almost humiliated in his inability to hit him. Arbitro, Kau, Gunji and Kiriwar are seen to be watching this battle. However, n seems to mock Shiki, then he lures Shiki into drinking his blood, which is 100% pure Line. Shiki cuts n open, and he takes some of his blood, causing himself to undergo massive pain as the Line affects his body. n is seen to leave apathetically, with the four previously mentioned to comment on Shiki's apparent 'death'. However, the Line doesn't seem to have killed him, as he gets up a few moments later, covered in blood, which is apparently n's. Category:Content Category:Characters